lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/A Calbeius Original: The NEW Explanation of Evil in the Fourth Age
Introduction So, as you all know, I did this before. Exept most of my explanations didnt make any sense. So, this new one, will make more sense, I hope. So, Evil in the Fourth Age, I have done lots of researched on Arda and such, and now I believe I got it down. So please leave me feedback if I mistaken anything. But please dont be rude. Well, actually, caps lock is just a simple way of "expressing" yourselves. So use it at your will. I will not mind. So. Heres my explanation. Orcs As the Men of the Easterlings and the Southrons have been turned back to good and made peace with the Reunited Kingdom, the evil that still remains are Orcs, Trolls, Wargs, Wolves, Bats, etc. After the War of the Ring, a majority of the Orcs that still existed went to the Misty Mountains. There they lived mostly Gundabadish lives. And thanks to the story I am writting, I have a solution. If none of you already know, I am Urukgoth, Orc King of Angmar blah blah blah, ive said it before. But Urukgoth is also known as 'The Elf in Orc Flesh," which basically means that Urukgoth remembers his Elf ways and never really changed from it. This title though in my story is unknown to everybody. Yes he did adapt to the ways of the Orc on their cruel nature, but never really accepted it. So, by the end of the War of the Ring, Urukgoth returned to his old village in Angmar, Malenhad, and seeked to reconstruct it. By the time he had made Malenhad the best he possibly could, he went to the Misty Mountains, in hopes of bringing as many Orcs from there to Malenhad. Urukgoth wanted to teach the Orcs how to be better beings, even though they were purely evil. Many Orcs from the remaining strongholds like Mount Gram and Mount Gundabad and the Mines of Moria decided to go with him, but never really knew his intentions. They mostly went because they hoped he had food and resources. So over time, Urukgoth had been teaching the Orcs how to become better people. And no, it wasnt like you went to class for "Turning Bad to Good 101" even though I can see that happening. What Urukgoth did was at times saw mistakes the Orc were making and told them the correct way, and hoped that they would learn from it. But most of the time, it took more than once to show them how to learn from it. Orcs were war folk, and thats all that they intented to really know in the world. But Urukgoth was wanting to put other information like How to survive and how to grow there own food instead of always hunting for meat. Soon the Orcs saw that chances of finding animals in Angmar or in the North were less likely. And the fact that this age was called "The Age of Men," it was a sign that Men were growing stronger than before, and it would be more difficult to catch a meal. So it would be better that they stay hidden for a while, not hunting men. So when the Orcs started to see there chances at surviving, they figured it out that the only way to improve there chances was to listen to Urukgoth, cause Urukgoth seemed to know what he was doing. So they did, and started a more comfortable life in the North for the Orcs. Here was a time where they were changing Orcs from Evil to Good, as it would be better for everyone. But Orcs, no doubt, still had some evil in there hearts. Orcs have been evil sense before the First Age! And changing there ways that have been there for milleniums could be entirely impossible. But Urukgoth saw a chance to change there thought into something new, and he did. They followed him for staying away from extinction. And thats what Urukgoth did, kept them away from extiction. Now, you might be wondering after this, Calbeius, when did the World of Men figure out that there were numbers of Orcs in Angmar doing who knows what, possibly regrouping or multiplying for a new war? Well, let me spoil something I might be putting into my story. Before Urukgoth had successfully finished on teaching them, he actually went to Anarthion, son of Eldarion, son of Aragorn II Ellesar. Yes this was about at the year F.A. 350 And yes, your probably going to go comment something similar to this. "Calbeius, how do you know that the son of Aragorn had a son named Anarthion?" The answer to that is that sense I am writing my own story, I have made the names. So there. Urukgoth along with a company of Orcs that were, somewhat better, came with him to the High King of the Reunited Kingdom. Urukgoth went to him in hopes of making some sort of Peace Treaty so that he can teach the Orcs in peace. The race of Men have had peace for at least three centuries, and no Orc Forces have done anything evil at the sort. Yes when Durin VII retook Moria, it was believed that the Orcs were brought even closer to extinction. Thats why Urukgoth brought as many Orcs and fell creatures from Khazad-Dum to Malenhad. Luckily he brought about 40% of the creatures there, so unfortunatly the 60% had perished under the new ruling Lord of Moria. So the Men of the Reunited Kingdom didn't really have to worry about Orcs anymore. But know that they know that Urukgoth is teaching Orcs in, somewhere. The Men never knew where he was teaching them, but they knew that he was teaching them. Anarthion eventually decided with the help of his council to make peace with the Orcs. But if Orcs once again went back to there evil ways and started pillaging places, The Reunited Kingdom would break the peace, and organize military forces to attack where Urukgoth was holding the remains of the Orc Race. So, for the next couple thousand years of the Fourth Age, I have also planned, but I wont tell. Spoilers remember :) But that is my explanation. Theres no longer Orcs of Mordor or Orcs of Dol Guldur or Orcs of Isengard. But only small remnents of Gundabad and a growing race in Angmar. They were soon known as The Orcs of Angmar, or The Orcs of the Cold North, Orcs of Forodarthoring, The Kingdom of Forodarthoring as the Elves would call it. Forod meaning "Cold" and Ring meaning "North" and Arthor meaning "realm," making the entire saying being "Cold Northern Realm," Trolls Now on the Trolls. The Trolls of Middle Earth were known to have either died or fled after the War of the Ring. It is unknown on where they have fled off too. So heres my explanation on that. The Trolls knowning that they would turn into stone when the sun came, hid under the shade and in caves around the Northen Kingdom of Arnor. But soon when being told that Angmar was untouched and could keep them safe from the sun, traveled over to the Ettenmoors. But, as I had said before, natural animals wouldnt wander in the North. It was mostly cold and never had the necessities to live. So animals mostly lived away from Forodarthoring. So they instead lived down in Rhudaur and some even in Gondor. There were these Troll Tribes that lived in Caves and came out in the night to hunt animals, and not men. Some Troll Tribes actually made peace with the Reunited Kingdom, while others were too barbaric and hunrgy that they resort to kidnapping and cooking up men. While some Troll Tribes made peace, they made trade for food and hoped to learn to grow there own food. Wargs Wargs were still Wargs. If they were tamed Wargs they listened to there master. The Untamed ones would attack anything that they could get for food. Orcs being an exception sense they never liked the taste of Orc and along witht he fact that they liked Orcs better than men. They were trained to not attack Orcs. Fellbeasts Something I did not mention. Fellbeasts. I believed that in the North East of Mordor was a place called "The Vale of the Fellbeasts." Heres my explanantion on that. When Mordor was crumbling due to the fact that the One Ring had been destroyed, I was sort of confused on that part just a little bit. I wasnt sure if every single peice of land that was considered to be Mordor was destroyed or if it was some sort of explosion in the Northern plane of Gorgoroth. As I am still figuring this out, I believe that it was only the Northern portion of Gorgoroth. The Fellbeasts that lived there I believe found there own places to live out of Mordor. Mostly in places like Rhûn. They were still beasts that the Easterlings could use to travel there increasingly vast lands of Rhûn. Goblins Goblins were also brought to Malenhad. Sense Orcs are just another word for Goblin except more superior, they were also brought to Angmar. Spiders The Spawn of Ungoliant I believe had been turned extinct when the forces of the Woodland Realm and Lorien began cleaning out Mirkwood Corrupted to make it no longer corrupted. So it is believed that the Spawn of Ungoliant had also become extinct. Black Númenóreans The Black Númenóreans are said to have been in extremly small numbers now. More as if singularly powerful Black Númenóreans still existed at the time. The Mouth of Sauron was killed at the front of the Black Gate. Agandaur being a uncanon Black Númenórean was slain just before the Ring was destroyed in Mordor. So in my story I believe that the Black Númenóreans had fallen. It might be possible that there could be one or two that still exist. Giants Knowing that there were only two subspecies of Giants, the ones that lived in the Misty Mountains resumed to live in the Misty Mountains. The Tree Men, which the Hobbits misbelief for Ents, ofcourse probably still live in the Fourth Age. If they are truely Ents, then they ofcourse still live on. But even I dont know of there future yet. I havent worked on it. Ogres Orges lived as the same fate as the Trolls. Some faced a terrible wrath not allying with the Reunited Kingdom, and some lived with the Troll Tribes and lived on. Half Trolls of Pertorogwaith The Half Trolls were a mysterious portion of the world that remains unknown. It seems that Tolkien never actually named the lands that the Half Trolls lived in. But, I think Pertorogwaith is fine for the Half Trolls. What must have happened was that they were a form of evil that actually lived on. It doesnt seem that they were evil in the first place, only that they were loyal to Sauron. So the Half Trolls from Far Harad lived on without troubles from the Realms of Men. Dunland For those who dont know what happened to Dunland, Dunland shared the same fate of Haradwaith and the Easterlings. Diplomacy was made with the Realms of Dunland, making peace. Thus Forth I believe Dunland just let it go with Rohan. Instead of wanting to take back there old land, they just made home with there new ones. Olog-hai It is said that all the Olog-hai had been killed when the War of the Ring had ended. Dragons Dragons are also an interesting topic that I havent really researched yet. But as it has said that lesser and a bit smaller dragons survived into the Fourth Age. So it is possible that I might add dragons in my story. But thats besides the point. The Great Dragons had fallen when Smaug had been killed by Bard. Only smaller and lesser dragons might have survived. Vampires Nothing is really known for the Vampires. They served Morgoth in the First Age and Im not exactly sure if they really survived. Some of the bats that sided with the Azogs Army in TBOFA could have been vampires. Werewolves It is so said that Werewolves could have survived into the Third Age. Its a great possibility, and I believe it has happened so. This is a Calbeius Original on The Existance of Evil in the Fourth Age. If you have any questions, please comment below and Ill answer shortly on my explanations. P.S. by Feedback, I dont mean grammical mistakes, but if it really bothers you, then tell me so I can fix it. Category:Blog posts